


Little Victories

by Nameha



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU era, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Bamf Yamato|Tenzou, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameha/pseuds/Nameha
Summary: After being transferred out of Root, Tenzo becomes protective over Kakashi's reputation. He won't allow anyone to call Kakashi "Friend Killer". If Kakashi won't do anything about it, then he will.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Little Victories

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick take. I was always curious why we never heard any of Kakashi's other nickname's (Cold Blooded Kakashi, Friend Killer, Comrade Killer Kakashi) until the ANBU arc there had to be a reason no one used them anymore. I have this feeling, after Kakashi took Tenzo out of root that Tenzo got really protective over Kakashi's reputation. Tenzo no doubt told everyone to Square Up until it was dropped.
> 
> I also really like the idea of Tenzo being snarky and ready for a fight, I don't think it's that far off from how he was when he was a teenager.

Anbu are silent, listless shadows. That's what Tenzo, thought, strives to be. The groups of Anbu he passes are much the same, except for the low murmurs and quick, scathing, remarks as Kakashi and him walk by.

Kakashi seems indifferent, though no doubt he can make out the subtle slurs about himself. Feigning a deaf ear to the clear whispers.

"That kids been tagging after him for awhile now."  
"I feel bad for the root transfer, doesn't he know? About the comrade killer."  
"At least we're safe, he doesn't consider us friends."

Tenzo pauses for a moment, glaring back at the group. Eyebrows pinched together and his mouth twisted into a frown. He doesn't like what they've been saying, and they've said a lot since he's arrived. Though he suspects it's been going on for a lot longer.

Every word seems to agitate him and Kakashi says and does nothing to stop the maliciousness.

Well, if Kakashi won't do anything then he will.

"Tenzo, hurry up."  
"Ah! Sorry I'm coming!" Tenzo grins and jogs to come by Kakashi's side, who doesn't seem the slight bit phased. Numb to the criticism. But Tenzo's sharp eyes catch the flicker of hurt buried somewhere inside.

"Being distracted won't serve you well, kiddo." Kakashi gently chides as he gives Tenzo a good natured tap upside the head.

"I can handle it!" Tenzo chirps, hands behind his back as he walks. Proud to just walk side by side with Kakashi, no matter what the others might think.  
\---  
"Say something stupid again." Tenzo cornered a pair of Anbu who were unfortunate enough to run into him while having a choice discussion about his Captain.

One of them sneers, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"About the friend kil--" Tenzo lands a punch straight to the Anbu's jaw, deciding not to waste chakra on these low lifes.

"I said! Say something stupid again!" Tenzo, in all his teenage glory stands above the stricken Anbu.

"What the hell man! That's what he does! that's who he is! Just an emotionless bas- Tenzo brings his foot down on the man's abdomen, making him wheeze and cough. The other Anbu, having enough, jumps in and tries to grab Tenzo from behind. It earns him an elbow to the cheek.

"If you idiots say other word, you won't get off so easily!" Tenzo stands straight, arms akimbo.

"Senpai may not defend himself but I don't care about the hierarchy and I will deliver a beat down! Understand?"

The others nod dumbly, stupid enough to talk shit about the Hound behind his back but not stupid enough to say a word against him in front of an ex-Root member.

"Good!" Tenzo huffs and turns on his heel, taking long strides down the hallway. He catches the next couple of offenders by surprise.

"I dare you to say some dumb shit again!" Tenzo hisses, they may have gotten a few good hits on him but they were only standard members. No one he couldn't beat with a little concentration.

One of the Anbu is holding their bleeding nose while one shakes his head over their unconscious teammate. Someone had actually taken Tenzo up on that dare.  
\---  
"Maa, Tenzo, have you been sparing lately?" Kakashi peeks over his book as Tenzo applies a bandage to his cheek.

"Oh this?" Tenzo tapes the bandage down and Kakashi just nods.

"I've been working with the other Anbu...on...um..."  
"On?"  
"Communication skills....?" Tenzo's looking up to the side, there's no way he can tell Kakashi he's been routinely beating on the other Anbu in Kakashi's defense.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow.

"I learned that people shouldn't say whatever comes to mind?"

Kakashi recalls an incident, in the not so distant past, when Tenzo learned what marriage was. Tenzo proudly proclaimed that he would marry Kakashi, right in front of the whole Anbu corps. 

Kakashi had to have a talk with him about the right place and time to say things like that and that partnerships usually don't end in marriage. Tenzo had been so confused that he sheepishly darted to the library after the talk.

Kakashi snorts, Tenzo must be saying some real outlandish shit to the other Anbu, if their "communication training" had devolved into a fight.

"You didn't call someone a "motherfucker" again, did you?"  
"Senpai!" Tenzo's cheeks burn, that had been one time when someone announced their wife was pregnant again. 

Kakashi snorts, Tenzo still had a lot to learn about social norms, it was entertaining enough.

"Ah, I'm only teasing. But seriously, try not to fight so much, you'll earn yourself a reputation."  
"A reputation?"  
"Mhm, you don't want to be stuck with...a bad reputation, Tenzo."

Tenzo thinks it over for a moment, what his reputation is. He knows what it was like at first, being a new ROOT transfer. He grins at the prospect of what others might say about him now. Now that he's knocked out at least a mouthful of teeth from the collective.

"I'm not worried!" Tenzo announces, if he could gain a reputation that would over shadow Kakashi's then he would be happy with that.

His actions come to fruition when Kakashi and him stroll past a group of Anbu on the training fields. One is about to make a snide remark when he's promptly elbowed in the ribs. Tenzo shoots them a grin as he continues to walk beside Kakashi, bumping their shoulders for effect. Kakashi ruffles his hair in return, nose still buried in his book.  
\---  
"How's those communication skills coming along?" Kakashi asks, sitting on a branch with one leg dangling over the edge, hands folded on his stomach as he leans back against the trunk.

"Oh, you know, there are some hiccups still but I'm making progress!" Tenzo smiles while he tightens the bandage around his wrist, giving it a firm tug.

"You don't say?" Kakashi drawls boredly as he inspects Tenzo, a few cuts here and there along with a scrap or two.

"I'm getting there!" Tenzo beams.  
"Ah, I'm proud of you. You've come a long way." Kakashi praises him with a teasing tone.

"I sure have!" Tenzo laughs as he rocks back and forth in his spot. Kakashi may be praising his basically non-existent social skills but Tenzo takes pride in his self appointed mission.  
\---  
"Seems like you didn't learn your lesson? What did I say last time?" Tenzo tightens his grip on the headlock.

"T-talk shit get h-hit, fuck let me go you little brat!" The Anbu may be taller and heavier but Tenzo has a firm grip and an advantage from his place on the Anbu's back.

"Say you're sorry!"  
"What the fuck?! No wa--" the Anbu chokes as Tenzo takes them both to the ground.

"Say it!" Tenzo pulls his forearm up against the Anbu's wind pipe, when the Anbu starts to slap the ground Tenzo let's up some.

"Fu-fuck! Okay! I'm sorry!"  
"For what?"  
"F-for calling Hatake friend killer!"  
"And??"  
"I won't do it again!"  
"You better not." Tenzo stands with a huff, pushing his hair over his shoulders.

"I don't want to hear anything like that again! Got it!"

The Anbu stands, embarrassed he got taken down from someone smaller then him.

"I get it! I get it!"  
"Good! Next time you won't get off so lightly."  
"Christ, are you one of Hatake's ninkin or something? Vicious..."

Tenzo turns red for a second. It must be strange, he realizes, Kakashi's never had someone defend him so fervently before and yet here he is, a root transfer! fighting on his behalf, day after day after day. But Tenzo also never had someone to defend, not like this. 

He's never felt more strongly about what others think, not for a single moment, but whenever he hears someone speak about Kakashi in such a way he can't help but put himself in the middle.

"Ah...I guess that would be.." Tenzo pauses, feeling the embarrassed give way to a sense of pride, "That would be spot on!" Tenzo puffs his chest out proudly and the other Anbu scoffs at his arrogance.

"Whatever, kid." The Anbu skulks away with a grumble as Tenzo sticks out his tongue, an unsightly gesture he's picked up somewhere along the way.

"Is that him?"  
"Yeah, that's him."  
"Alright, Hey! Root transfer!"

Tenzo folds his arms and turns on his heel to face the new voices, it's a group of three older Anbu. Tenzo raises an eyebrow but doesn't bow or show his probable superiors respect.

"What?" Tenzo quips, having a feeling they're here to pick a fight as most do.

"You've been causing a lot of trouble, you know that?"  
"I've been told!" Tenzo throws them a not quite right smile that root members are known for. More a taunt of showing teeth then an actual smile.

"Brat! Don't be so casual! Show some respect to those above you."  
"Ah, my apologies Anbu-sama!" Tenzo mocks, bowing deeply. 

One of them, the leader of the rag tag gang, is quick. Grabbing a fist full of Tenzo's hair and pulling him up so their face to face.

"You need to be taught a lesson."  
"I was thinking the same. Will you be acting as Sensei or should I take the role?"

The remark earns him a hard backhand as the Anbu growls.

"Hit him again, Hige!" One of them cheers, Tenzo recognizes them as someone he kicked the shit out of earlier that week.

"You seriously don't understand the gravity of your situation, Root transfer."

Tenzo glares up at Hige, holding onto the wrist of the hand gripping his hair, lips peeled back in a snarl.

"I won't allow anyone to speak bad about Kakashi!"

Hige laughs, pulling Tenzo's hair and making his head move as he gives him a firm shake. 

"You're like a little stupid Genin idolizing the wrong Jonin Sensei. Kakashi isn't worth your efforts. You're bound to get hurt by us or killed by him. Give it up, kid."

Tenzo winces, his scalp growing sore from the rough treatment. He ignores the mounting pain, gritting his teeth.

"I don't care what I have to endure! Kakashi means more to me then a couple of bruises!" Tenzo glares up at Hige, who smirks in return a violent flash of amusement crossing his eyes.

"Oh, so bold! you don't care what you have to endure? Good to know." Hige hits Tenzo with a closed fist and Tenzo's head snaps to the side with a grunt. 

Tenzo grabs Hige's arm and drives his knee into Hige's abdomen, freeing himself as the older Anbu stumbles back. Tenzo tackles him and they roll in the dirt, each trying to gain the upper hand, like an academy yard fight.

No jutsu, just the exchange of fists and feet, jabs and kicks in quick succession.

Tenzo rolls Hige unto his back and straddles his chest, pinning him to the ground with the majority weight. He gets a couple good hits in, breaking through Hige's guard as he tries to buck Tenzo off. 

Suddenly a hand is on the back of Tenzo's vest. Pulling him up and off Hige.

"Maa, Tenzo, what did I tell you about fighting?" Kakashi scolds with a sigh.

Tenzo whips his head around, stumbling as he regains his footing.

"Senpai! And...not to...so much?" Tenzo sheepishly looks at the ground, feeling embarrassment burn its way to his cheeks.

"And what are you doing, right now?" Kakashi extends a hand to Hige, who takes it, pulling him to his feet.

"Fighting..." Tenzo mumbled, peeking at Kakashi every now and then. 

"Mhm." Kakashi gives Hige and the group a once over. Seems no one was seriously injured. Probably just a scuffle over a minor disagreement.

"Ah, please forgive Tenzo's....antics. He's young and on a steep learning curve." Kakashi puts a reassuring hand on Tenzo's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Tenzo looks at him worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Feeling like a petulant child being scolded for his unruly behavior. 

Kakashi gently pushes Tenzo forward.

"Tenzo, don't you have something to say to your fellow Anbu?" Kakashi gives him a small smile, though it's not entirely friendly. Tenzo sighs, straightening out before bowing.

"I'm sorry for making you look bad!" 

Tenzo revels in the sputtering of Hige and his subordinates, feeling quite pleased with himself before Kakashi pushes him lower by the back of the neck.

"Try again, Tenzo." Kakashi's voice is cheerful but his grip is firm.

"I'm sorry." Tenzo mumbles and Kakashi let's up some.  
"For?"

"I'm sorry for fighting with you." Kakashi motions him to keep going, as Hige folds his arms looking impressed. Tenzo relents with a heavy sigh.

"Hige-senpai."

Kakashi let's him up and gives a small bow of his own.

"I hope we can move pass this little incident." Kakashi gives the other Anbu a small upturn of his eye, they don't make a move to argue, Hige merely waves them off.

"Just keep an eye on him, Hatake, he's gaining a reputation." Hige doesn't elaborate, even when Kakashi raises an eyebrow and shoots Tenzo a look. Tenzo gives a blank eyed pout and looks the other way.

"Anyways, we should be going. Come on Tenzo, I'll patch you up." Kakashi guides Tenzo away, though Tenzo looks back over his shoulder. Hige just shrugs at him making a small hand sign that lets him know that they'll drop it. They don't want any more trouble with him. A small smile creeps its way onto Tenzo's face as he just about skips ahead, pulling Kakashi with him.  
\---  
"I told you to play nice, didn't I?" Kakashi chides as he cleans the dirt of Tenzo's face applying a fresh bandage.

"You need to listen to your senpai."  
"I was! I didn't use excessive force..." 

Kakashi levels Tenzo with a blank expression.

"You had a Captain on the ground, Tenzo."  
"It wasn't anything he didn't deserve."  
"Oh? Tell me, what did he do then?"

Tenzo, sitting seiza, clenches his hands into fists on his knees.

"He...said something."  
"That isn't like you, to be so bothered by what others might say about you."

_'it wasn't about me'_ Tenzo thinks and by the way Kakashi's expression changes, he might've well said it out loud.

"Maa, I guess it can't be helped..." Kakashi gently bumps their shoulders together, letting Tenzo know in his own why that he isn't upset with him.

"You do have a reputation to uphold after all." Kakashi gives him a sly look and Tenzo sputters.

"I guess I should get you a vest to match the rest of the ninkin, would you like that?"  
"Senpai!!" Tenzo half shout with a flail of his arms. Of course what he was doing was going to make its way back to Kakashi.

Kakashi snorts when Tenzo puts his face in his hands to hide.

"I'm only teasing!" Kakashi laughs again patting Tenzo on the back that just makes him blush harder, he gurgles something like a plea for Kakashi to cut it out. But Kakashi knows better so he throws his arms around Tenzo and pulls him close against his chest making Tenzo squeak in surprise.

"Oh...and Tenzo?" Kakashi's voice is far off near whimsical and Tenzo half thinks another lecture is about to come his way.

"Yes...?" Tenzo peeks up at Kakashi, whose looking forward before he catches Tenzo's eyes. Kakashi's expression is soft, tender as Tenzo can make out the outline of a genuine smile beneath the mask.

"Thank you." Kakashi's eyes are closed with his smile, he puts their foreheads together and Tenzo feels like he's about to combust from the approximately.

"I know you didn't have to...and part of me should tell you that you shouldn't have--"  
"I would do anything for you! Kakashi!" Tenzo blurts out, cutting Kakashi off mid-sentence. But there's a fierce determination in his eyes, a fire that couldn't or wouldn't be stomped out by reprimands. He would do it again, do whatever it took to ease the burden.

Kakashi looks surprises if only for a moment before his expression shifts to something sly.

"Anything for me, kohai?"

Tenzo nods, still wearing his determination for everyone to see.

"Mhm, alright then, how about a kiss?" 

Tenzo's eyes widen and his determination wavers, expecting Kakashi to burst into laughter at his naivete. But Kakashi doesn't take his words back, instead leaning toward to cage Tenzo in.

"Didn't you say anything? You didn't lie to your senpai, did you? That wouldn't make you a good boy." Kakashi whispers, his teeth grazing the shell of Tenzo's ear from beneath his mask.

"Don't you want to be a good boy?" Kakashi hums and Tenzo seizes the opportunity, throwing caution to the wind. Kakashi really shouldn't tease him like this, it's unfair.

He presses his lips again Kakashi's clothed ones, squeezing his eyes shut before he pulls away.

"Maa, I think we can do better then that, can't we?" Kakashi rolls down his mask and Tenzo has stars in his eyes, stunned into silence, mesmerized by Kakashi bare face.

"Well?" Kakashi's lips curve into a smirk and Tenzo realizes Kakashi is at least ten times more dangerous then he had originally thought. Maybe he would end up being killed by this man. Well, that was a risk Tenzo was happy to take.

Tenzo kisses Kakashi again. In his inexperience, it's messy and their teeth clack together before Kakashi takes the lead. Biting at Tenzo's bottom lip to keep him still as he fits their lips together in a more natural position. 

They pull away from each other, after several minutes, a line of saliva connecting their mouths. Tenzo's eyes are half mast as he wipes his mouth the back of his head. Kakashi follows the movement closely. He should have uncovered his sharingan for this.

"Ah," Kakashi breathes, "Good boy."

Tenzo beams in his embarrassment before his eyes widen with realization. He leans forward and Kakashi doesn't retreat an inch.

"Senpai! Does this mean we're getting married now?" Tenzo's voice is steeped in awe and it's Kakashi's turn to sputter, turning red and he fixes his mask into place.

"W-well- Tenzo, that's more complicated then this that-s it-it doesn't happen quite like tha--" Kakashi's jaw clicks shut as he takes in Tenzo's smug expression.

"I'm only teasing you, Kakashi." Tenzo says matter of fact, a cheeky grin on his face. Kakashi's visible eye narrows and Tenzo yelps when Kakashi takes them both to the ground.

"Being a tease won't serve you well, kohai." Kakashi near growls from above him, laying his full weight over Tenzo.

"I can handle it!" Tenzo chirps. Proud to just be with Kakashi, no matter what the others might think.


End file.
